The South Carolina Health Information Network (SCHIN), an enhancement of the existing S.C. Area Health Education Center based biomedical information delivery system, will establish a model statewide biomedical communications network. The network, a computer-based integrated library management system, will provide a variety of automated information resources both in a library to library context and in a library to user context. SCHIN will be based on the merging of the holdings of the libraries of the State's two major medical centers, the Medical University of South Carolina in Charleston (MUSC) and the University of South Carolina's School of Medicine in Columbia (USC-M), as well as the holdings of Area Health Education Center libraries and the several consortia now include in a statewide database. Access to the SCHIN database will bring basic unit libraries and individual health practitioners into direct contact with information resources of all kinds: bibliographic, consultative, and educational. As adjuncts to the standard capabilities of integrated library systems. SCHIN will also feature electronic mail, mini-MEDLINE and computer assisted instruction components. The goals of SCHIN are: to develop a model statewide integrated library system; to provide the opportunity for basic unit libraries to participate in a symbiotic cooperative library network; to bring health professionals, regardless of geographic location, into direct contact with the National Biomedical Communications Network.